the_brighty_and_fireyfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Bluestar
Welcome to my talk! Archives /Archive One/ Archive Two /Archive Three/ Leave Messages Below ehhh sorry I had soccer practice D: -- I love you, can you stay awhile? HAPPY EASTER I CANT LOL NOT YET <3 -- I love you, can you stay awhile? yoooo -- I love you, can you stay awhile? eeeeee why not it's easter :P -- I love you, can you stay awhile? ehhh I know you won't be on till later, but I just found it slightly awkward that this person followed me, and then asked me to follow them back and read their stories. so I did read their stories, but since i don't really do follow backs, she unfollowed me :O I'm not worried, since I'm not really popular anyways, but like it's really weird... I mean I guess she didnt' want to follow me because I didn't follow her, but I did read her story and gave her constructive comments... eh IDK xD -- I love you, can you stay awhile? whoa that's deadly, but it's fine, I mean I don't care, but I was just confused on why she'd do that (shrugs) not now sorry D: gotta do something first, maybe later in the afternoon?? -- I love you, can you stay awhile? why are we still into eggs?? it's past Easter lol -- I love you, can you stay awhile? ahahaha okay :3 I suppose I can't resist then -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." eeeeeeeee hiiii -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." How about cupcakes :3 -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." huh that's strange :O -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." the game sounds strange -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." it's fine, I don't mind. I updated FA :) -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." lol I just attempt to sound really formal and insert the word "fool" as many times as I can -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." who Franziska? eh, fool should be her like top priority haha mm sure if you're still hungry -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." '*passes a cookie over* -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." Wait what? Does that mean Athena isn't with you guys anymore? MAYBE THEY'RE WRONG?? IDK OMG THAT"S SO WEIRD :O -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." (just so you know, I probs won't really reply to those messages since there's nothing I can really say. It's interesting, but there's no reply to it really :P) -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." ah :P I just replied cause I didnt want it to seem like I was ignoring you -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." my day was fairly boring :P -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." I'm tired cause it's late ish and I should probably sleep :P how are you?? ily2 <3 -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." wait so athena did it?? -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." wow :O -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." awww D: <3 at least she didn't kill her mother, yeah? also, why does your profile still say you're Arti xD -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." O: NO WONDER HE SEEMED SO FRIENDLY HUH, to avoid suspicion?? idrk who Fulbright is, but from what I've heard from you, he seemed nice enough to help... -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." D: I thought he was the prosecutor tbh -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." it's fine <3 go read and comment on Cold?? you didn't comment last week too. ily night <3 -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." mm don't forget to comment~ -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." I have hw and I'm kinda not in the mood, sorry :c -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." ily2 noobs are annoying :P <3 -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." I'll be on NC chat for a bit rn, come join me? -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." hey <3 -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." sure, although I don't know how much of it I can eat -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." hi -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." I'm really tired, just got home from seeing the high school stuff. A little annoyed with the commenting contest, posted results and had an entire rant. But other than that, yes I'm fine, just apparently not in the mood to use emoticons so yeah. Company would be nice, yeah? -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." yooooo -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." (hugs) -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." ily2 <3 -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." hello dear <3 I posted Beauty on WFW! :) Go check it out?? -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools." ye don't forget cake ;) -- "You're brilliant, but a fool to stay with someone like me." "Then we're both fools."